The overall goal of this project is science education and transfer of information concerning the neurobiology and behavioral neuroscience of substance abuse to nonbiomedically trained treatment providers through the development of video tapes. Over the past two decades there have been significant advances in scientific understanding of the neurobiological, behavioral and genetic factors influencing addictive effects of drugs and development of substance abuse disorders. However, little of this knowledge is being efficiently transferred to the therapists providing the majority of substance abuse treatment. As a result, treatment approaches have typically not reflected these gains in basic knowledge. Much of this problem appears due to a communication schism between biomedical neuroscience researchers and nonbiomedical treatment providers, a schism inhibiting effective transfer of new information. Our experience in providing science education related to drugs and the brain, as well as in applying current neuroscience knowledge to treatment strategies, has led to an understanding of the extent and nature of this communication gap and the needs of therapists. It is clear that 1) it is critical for therapists to have an understanding of the neurobiological bases of substance abuse; and 2) these individuals are interested in acquiring this information; but 3) this information is seldom made available within appropriate and readily obtainable formats. We propose to use the substantial advantages of video technology for developing science education materials related to the biology of substance abuse. Providing current scientific knowledge to nonbiomedically trained practitioners will result in therapists having a more thorough understanding of drugs, the brain and addiction. The specific Phase I objective is to demonstrate the feasibility Of a video tape format towards this educational effort. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Video tapes will provide science education related to non-alcohol drugs of abuse and the brain. Initial target audience will be nonbiomedically trained therapists. The potential exists for broader educational distribution of these materials to the lay public, health care providers and broadcast networks.